


Fuck Duncan, Honestly

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Community (TV), Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Maid, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Teacher/ Student, and then more smut who tf knows, french maid, im going to hell, suprise bitch theres fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: You are in love with both John Oliver and the character he plays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E n d m y s u f f e r i n g

You weren't going to lie; seeing John play the role of a professor was a huge turn on. You two were pretty close friends and when he had excitedly told you about his role in "Community", you had tried to play your enthusiasm off as friendly. You had always had crushes on college professors, sometimes solely because they were your professors. Now hearing that John was going to be playing one in a show was almost too much for you to handle.  
John coming over to hang out was a pretty regular occurrence, to both your delight and discomfort. He was wonderful company and you could talk for hours, but you were finding it harder and harder to contain your feelings for this man. He was everything you wanted: witty, polite, charming, and British. Accents were also admittedly a turn on. The man was perfect.  
One Saturday night you lay sprawled on your couch, watching reruns of "Community" before John arrived. You exclusively watched the episodes with John, although you'd never tell him that. It always annoyed you when Duncan would hit on anonymous slutty college girls, but he was so adorable you couldn't help but fall in love with the character, too. You were sure if he found out about your feelings that he'd stop coming over so frequently, which would hurt you more than anything.  
You raised the volume as Professor Duncan began to speak. You licked your lips. What you wouldn't give to have John roleplaying Duncan as he fucked you on his desk. You tried to steer your mind out of the gutter, but the image of him telling you what to do in his teacher voice was turning you on to the point of pain. You slipped your hand into your pants and rubbed yourself lightly over the underwear. He probably wouldn't be there for another 20 minutes or so, and that gave you plenty of time. For... you grimaced at yourself. Could you really justify masturbating to your good friend roleplaying a teacher?  
You thought over it for about two seconds until you pictured John's beautiful accent instructing you to bend over his desk, and at that point you just said fuck it.  
You slipped a finger inside yourself and worked it in and out slowly, feeling the wetness that always accompanied these fantasies.  
You added in another finger as you slid a hand under your bra to twist and pull at a nipple, picturing John's hands on your chest and inside you. Well, maybe not just John.  
"Professor..." you mumbled incoherently, pumping your fingers quickly enough to bring yourself over the edge from the stimulation.  
You came, whimpering John's name as you rode out your orgasm. You lay on the couch for a few seconds before deciding you should probably wash your hands before he got here. You put the show on pause as you stood up and walked towards the kitchen sink, licking your fingers.  
As you passed the counter of the kitchen you froze. There was a figure pressed up against the wall of the kitchen, stock still. You stood there, mute in horror as you recognized John.  
John was staring at you with a sincerely apologetic look on his face.  
"I-I'm so sorry. I should have knocked, I just came right in and saw you, and I assumed you wanted to be left alone, I should have left, but I heard you saying-" he stopped his rambling and took a breath. "I'm so sorry."  
You blinked and tried to gather your thoughts. "I'm... Oh my god. I'm the one that should be sorry." You noticed that he was holding his hands over his crotch. "I shouldn't have left the door unlocked."  
"Yes, you might want to be careful about that," he said quickly. "But um, might I ask what that is you're watching?"  
You swallowed. "It's not... what you think."  
John raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because I'm confident that's an episode of Community. Season 2. It's not exactly... porn."  
You blushed furiously as he continued.  
"And I'm also fairly sure you said 'Professor'."  
"That... that could have been anybody."  
"You were masturbating to Duncan."  
"I... I'm so sorry." You hung your head in shame, waiting for the disgusted remark that was sure to follow. Instead, you heard his footsteps padding on the floor as he came closer. He stopped in front of you and tilted your chin up so that you looked him directly.  
"I want an honest answer," he intoned. "Are you attracted to just the character?"  
You'd always been a terrible liar.  
"Y-no." You were practically trembling in embarrassment.  
The suspicious look in his eyes softened.  
"Wonderful," he said gently.  
He leaned down and kissed you on the mouth briefly before pulling away and gauging your reaction.  
You remembered to breathe. "John?" You flushed a deep red. "W- huh?"  
John's eyes then shifted a shade darker. "I'm sorry? You are to address me as 'Professor', Miss (Y/LN). It's disrespectful otherwise."  
Your heart skipped a beat as you responded automatically. "Yes, Professor. I apologize."  
It was then you noticed he'd been hiding his erection, but now it was pressed against your leg.  
"Good girl," he purred, stroking your face. You were trembling with need as his fingers pressed on your lips. You parted them and he slid two fingers into your mouth, watching you intently as you sucked on them softly. Then he pulled them out and you whimpered quietly.  
"What's that?" he asked, smirking in a way you hadn't known you could find so sexy. "You need to use your words, love."  
"Please fuck me, Professor," you begged quietly. "I want you."  
"You are such a dirty girl," he reprimanded, noticing the way your eyes widened at the phrase. "You are to do exactly as I tell you, is that understood?"  
You nodded enthusiastically, and John chuckled at your eagerness.  
"Wonderful. Now, take off everything but the sweater."  
You obeyed, flushing as the pile of clothing pooling beneath your feet grew until you were left in your baggy v-neck sweater. It was one of your favorites, and it certainly was going to stay that way with all these memories you were about to make.  
John looked you over, and when he was satisfied, he nodded his head in the direction of the couch. You led the way, trying to hide the excitement that was pulsing through your veins. When you reached the couch, John motioned for you to sit down, which you did.  
"Now, legs up and spread," he commanded.  
You hesitated, embarrassed. John noticed and leaned close to you.  
"Legs spread or I will spread them for you," he breathed, and you shivered. He then watched with approval as you spread your legs for him, feeling yourself dripping onto the couch.  
"Beautiful," he murmured, looking at you with obvious desire. "Show me what you were doing when I came in."  
"Wh-what?"  
"You came to me for lessons, correct? Now show me how you touch yourself."  
You felt the flush creeping from your face to your neck and chest as you slid your hand down to slip two fingers inside yourself.  
"Ah, I see," John said, watching you with increasing arousal. "You need to use your other hand, too."  
"Why?" you panted, working yourself faster.  
"You've got to ask me to teach you," he insisted, staring straight at you.  
"Please teach me, professor," you breathed, and he smiled at you.  
"Of course," he said, kneeling in front of the couch so that he had access to you.  
He watched as your fingers moved faster, feeling it way more than you had earlier. Him watching was giving you a headrush.  
"Professor, please touch me," you begged without shame. It was cruel of him to just watch.  
"Ah, but you're doing so well on your own," he teased, never taking his eyes off your fingers working in and out of your sex.  
"Please." You wanted to come while he was touching you.  
"Alright."  
He reached out and pushed his thumb against your clit, hard. You started at the electricity that went through your veins and let out a surprised moan.  
"Feel good?" he asked, grinning.  
You nodded and put your hand over your mouth to try and stifle your moaning.  
John stood up and leaned over you, hand still on your sex.  
"I want to hear you, love," he whispered, taking your hand off your mouth and pinning it onto the couch beside you. You couldn't wriggle out of his grip, either.  
"Oh shit," you whimpered as you came.  
John's hand left your sex and you pulled your fingers out as well.  
"J-professor..." you said quietly, trying to steady your breathing.  
"Yes?" John brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them off.  
"I- uhh." You lost your ability to speak as he stood up and unzipped his pants to reveal his erection.  
He began to stroke his length slowly, watching as you squirmed in frustration.  
"Professor, please?" you begged, not taking your eyes off his cock, which was about a foot from your face. "Let me touch you."  
John looked at you with approval. "Open your mouth," he commanded. You obeyed and he stepped closer so that you could take the head of his cock in your mouth. You took it as deep as you could and felt him twitch. Looking up, your eyes met his and you saw him watching you with hooded lids. He reached down to grasp your hair as you sucked his cock; you could hear his labored breathing.  
"You're really good at this," he said suddenly. "I don't know how I feel about that. How often do you do this?"  
You took your mouth off him and began to stroke him with your hand, relishing in the low groan you elicited from his throat.  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
"Sure."  
"I've only done it once, but the guy said I was terrible so I read a bunch of fanfiction until I figured it out."  
John's lips pulled back in an amused little grin. "You're quite the ambitious student."  
"Damn straight. I studied real hard for this."  
You took him back in your mouth and listened to the string of curses that he mumbled until he released into your mouth.  
You swallowed and sat back, breathing harder than you'd care to admit.  
John stood still, shaking slightly.  
"Wow," he breathed. "That was... really good."  
You laughed quietly.  
"I'm glad."  
"You caught me a little off guard, I don't think I can really keep up the whole 'professor' thing," he admitted embarrassedly. "I'm not really used to roleplay."  
"Are you kidding?" you exclaimed. "That was hot as fuck. You were doing great. But now I'd like to continue with John, if that's possible."  
"That sounds fantastic," he replied, climbing onto the couch and pushing you down under him.  
"John," you whispered right before his lips met yours and his tongue was in your mouth. He positioned himself at your entrance and rubbed himself in your wetness, not entering.  
You pulled your mouth away.  
"Please, put it in," you panted, grasping at his shirt.  
"Uh, forgot a condom, actually," he muttered, looking very embarrassed. "I didn't really expect any of this."  
"I'm on the pill, please just fuck m-" you gasped as he thrust into you before you had finished your sentence. Grabbing him by the collar, you pulled his mouth down to yours so you could kiss him fiercely, moaning into his mouth as he fucked you, hard.  
You wrapped your legs around his torso and grinded into him and you could feel him groan as you tightened around him.  
Breaking away from the kiss, John mumbled a curse.  
"Oh fuck." He was breathing hard. "You feel so good, oh my god."  
"Keep going, I'm so close," you panted.  
John's lips attacked your neck as he mumbled your name against your skin over and over along with every dirty praise you could imagine and some you couldn't.  
"I've wanted to do this for so long," he breathed, slamming into you in a particularly hard thrust.  
"Me too," you moaned, reaching your breaking point. "God, harder."  
John gave you a crooked grin and stopped completely. "What was that?"  
You gasped at the lack of sensation and squirmed around to try and bring yourself over the edge. Before you could touch yourself, John had your hands pinned to the couch on either side of your head.  
"Oh, god, John," you whined, shaking. "I want to come."  
"I want to hear you ask me politely."  
"Please, let me come."  
"Keep talking," he drawled, watching your face with obvious pleasure.  
"I want you to fuck my wet little pussy until I come all over your cock. I want you to fill me up, please, John, just fuck me," you begged, tears forming in your eyes. Your sex throbbed painfully.  
"Good, love."  
He thrust into you one, two, three more times and you were gone, yelling his name as you orgasmed. He pumped himself into you a few more times and then came inside you, pulling out when he was spent.  
He released your hands and scooped you up to place you in top of him, lying on the couch. When the stars faded from your eyes, nestled your head into his chest, feeling your body relax.  
"You're really good at this. Should I be concerned?" you asked teasingly.  
"Not at all. Only actually had sex like twice. This was definitely better. Wow." He paused and tilted your chin up so you were looking at him. "I really like you."  
You flushed. "Yeah. Me too. I mean, I like you. Yeah."  
John smiled and you reached up to place a lingering kiss on his lips.  
"So, about the whole masturbating thing," John blurted. "Is that a regular occurrence?"  
You froze. "Um, not really," you stuttered. "I, uh, that was not... That has never happened. I've just been single for a really long time and your accent was getting to me."  
John laughed. "That's fantastic. I'm flattered."  
"What about you? What do you usually think about?" you prompted, looking into his deep brown eyes thoughtfully.  
John shifted his gaze. "I've been thinking about you like that since I met you."  
"Aw, shucks." You giggled and laid your head on his chest again as he ruffled your hair.  
"How could I not?" he protested. "The day we met was Halloween and you were wearing that tight costume; I couldn't get the image out of my head for days."  
You sighed loudly. "The one time I dress up as a french maid."  
"Please, I'd give anything to see you in that again," John murmured, stroking your hair.  
"Maybe sometime," you said noncommittally. "It's in the back of my closet somewhere."  
"God yes."  
"You totally are into roleplay," you accused. "You liar."  
"I never said that I wasn't," John replied evenly. "I just said I wasn't used to it."  
"Well, get used to it," you mumbled.  
John found your hand and laced his fingers with yours. "Absolutely, Miss (L/N)."  
"Don't you fucking try me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maid costume makes a comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda shitty but here it is

You struggled to keep your skirt from riding up too far as you checked your outfit in the mirror.   
You were wearing the french maid costume. John was out grocery shopping, so you'd cleaned up a little from the previous night of pizza and movies and then changed into the costume. It was your 1 year anniversary, and you'd been saving this for awhile.  
You basically lived in here at this point, but neither of you had asked the other to move in yet. You had been too afraid to suggest anything of the kind, so you were waiting for him to make a move.  
You inspected yourself again. Your hair was loose and in soft curls, framing your face. The outfit was the cheapest maid costume you had found, simple and short. Your socks were thigh high, and your heels were pretty high as well. You didn't like heels, but they were the only thing that would work with this outfit. You realized you had grown a little since you'd worn it last, making your chest seem even bigger in the tight costume. It didn't leave much to the imagination. You smiled at your reflection, bouncing a little to watch your chest jiggle. Pleased with yourself, you settled down on his bed and waited. He should be home soon.  
After a minute of unsatisfying television, the door clicked and you jumped out of the bed, wobbling on your heels. You weren't used to wearing these.   
You heard John rustling around in the kitchen and you walked in on shaky legs.  
You saw John, but his back was to you. He was carrying a bag of groceries.  
"Excuse me?" you spoke softly, and you hoped shyly. "I'm here from the cleaning service."  
John chuckled, still not looking at you. "Yeah, I get it, you cleaned. Thank you, it was getting to be a bit of a me-"   
He turned to you and stopped short, dropping the bag of groceries on the ground.  
"Holy shit."  
You smiled at him and gave a clumsy curtsy. "At your service, master."  
John was frozen, eyes wide and drinking in the sight of you.  
"Master?" you said, tilting your head in what you hoped was a convincingly confused look. "Is there anything you would like me to clean?"  
"Uh." John still seemed dumbstruck.  
You walked up to him slowly, partly because you knew your legs looked great in these socks, and partly because you were scared you would trip.  
You leaned over to pick up the bag of groceries, noting how his eyes followed your chest. You placed the bag on the counter and gave him a look.  
"Tsk, tsk," you tutted. "How clumsy of you, master."   
You moved to step closer, but unfortunately, your ankle gave slightly, and you toppled to the ground, landing right on top of John.  
"Fuck," you mumbled. "Goddamn heels."  
John laughed and wrapped his arms around you.   
"Thank you," he murmured, placing a kiss on your forehead.  
Then he sat up, forcing you to straddle his legs in a seated position.   
"First day on the job?" he asked, smirking at you.  
"Yes," you said quietly, trying to contain your grin. "I'm awfully sorry, master. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," he assured. "But are you alright? You look a little flushed. Are you feverish?"  
He placed a hand on your forehead.  
"You're so warm."  
"I feel hot all over," you whined, placing your hands on his chest. "Especially down there."  
"Down where?" he asked, taking your hand. "Show me."   
You guided his hand down to where you were dripping wet, inwardly grinning at his sharp intake of breath when he realized you weren't wearing any underwear.  
"Oh god," he murmured as he slipped a finger inside you. "You're so wet already."  
"Mm," you hummed in pleasure as he worked his finger in and out of your sex. "You feel so nice, master."  
He added another finger and you trembled, pressing your chest into his.  
"More," you whispered, wrapping your arms around him tightly.  
"What's the magic word, love?"   
"Please, please master," you begged, your hips twitching forward whenever he curled his fingers.   
"That's better," he murmured, slipping in a third finger and watching your mouth open in pleasure.  
"You're so beautiful, oh my god," he breathed as you came, clutching onto him tightly and mumbling a combination "fuck" and "master".  
He pulled his fingers out and held them in front of your face.  
"You got my hand all dirty," he scolded gently. "Clean me off."  
"Yes, master," you replied, immediately cleaning his fingers off one at a time. When you finished, you moved your hands to the bulge in his crotch.  
"Anything else you'd like me to clean?"  
John's breath caught in his throat. "Y-yes, actually."  
You pushed him down so that he was laying down again and began to unbuckle his pants. "You want me to clean this?" you asked, pulling out his cock and stroking it slowly.  
John propped himself up on his elbows to watch as you licked a stripe up the underside of his length, letting out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a groan.  
"Is this alright, master?" you teased, smearing the precum on the tip with your thumb.   
"Yeah," he breathed. One of his hands tangled in your hair. "Clean it with your mouth."  
You obeyed and took his cock in your mouth, sucking lightly.   
He let out a deep groan and gripped your hair tightly.  
"Fuck."  
You sucked hard, enjoying every sound you elicited from the man under you.  
"I'm gonna come, love," he panted, watching you with lust.   
"Mm." You watched his head roll back and felt him twitch as he came in your mouth.   
You swallowed most of it, but some dribbled down your chin.  
"You've made quite a mess of me, haven't you," John murmured, looking at you with amusement. "I thought you were supposed to clean."  
"I'm not a terribly good maid, am I?" you confessed, wiping your mouth and licking off your fingers.  
John raised his eyebrows. "I'm certainly not fucking complaining."  
You laughed lightly.  
John looked down at the floor under you and smirked again.  
"You're making another mess," he pointed out, gesturing to the wetness that was dripping down your leg and onto the floor. You flushed.  
"I- uh..."   
John grinned wickedly and grabbed your legs, pulling you so that you were sitting on his torso.  
"What are you doing, master?" you asked, lifting your hips so you wouldn't get his shirt wet.  
John shifted himself so that his mouth was right under your sex.  
"Lower your hips," he commanded.  
You hesitated, still embarrassed by how wet you were.  
"For god's sake," he muttered, and he pulled on your legs so that he could reach you.  
"J-master, you don't have t- oh wow," you stammered.   
John licked a stripe up your sex, and upon feeling you trembling above him, slid his tongue inside you briefly before lapping at the wetness that had trickled down your leg.  
"Oh my god," you panted, arching your back. "Yes."  
His tongue swirled around your clit, making you buck your hips and moan loudly.   
"That feels amazing, oh god," you whimpered as the wave of your orgasm crashed and you shuddered violently. "Shit."  
John licked away any drops of come on your sex and then he kissed the inside of your thigh.  
He licked his lips and looked up at you. "You taste incredible."  
You just whimpered and crashed your mouth into his, tasting yourself on his tongue and loving it.  
You moaned into his mouth as he grabbed your ass and squeezed, grinding you into his erection.  
You broke away from the kiss to pant.  
"Master, I want your cock inside me," you whined, loving how the phrase made John's pupils dilate even more.  
"I want you to put it in yourself," he murmured, placing one of your hands on his length.  
"That sounds difficult," you pouted. "You're so big, what if I hurt myself?"  
"You'll be fine, love."  
You gripped his length and pressed the tip into your entrance, moaning as the head entered.   
"God, yes," you breathed as he bottomed out and you were sitting on his lap, twitching as John's hands found your hips in a firm grip.  
"You're so wet," he groaned. "What a dirty maid."  
You rolled your hips once, moaning softly.  
"Your pussy feels like it was meant for me," he said slowly, focusing on the way you moved your hips.  
"It was," you whimpered. "I'm all yours, master."  
John thrust into you from below and you threw your head back in pleasure.   
You pulled down your costume so that your breasts were revealed and began to pinch and tug at your nipples. You needed more stimulation.  
"Faster," you panted, needing more.  
"I can't like this, hold on," John mumbled.  
You were suddenly being picked up, his cock sliding out of you. The emptiness made you let out a whine.  
"Shh, just a second," John murmured, carrying you and placing you in front of the kitchen table. "Bend over."  
You obeyed, laying your head on the table and reaching behind you to spread yourself for him.  
"Please, fill me up, master," you whimpered.   
John swallowed hard. "Of course."  
He pushed back into you slowly, savoring the noises of pleasure you were making. It was all in, he began to thrust into you again.  
"You feel incredible," he whispered as he felt you tighten around him.  
"Fuck, John," you panted as he snaked his hand around your waist to rub your clit. "I'm gonna come."  
"Me too."  
"Shit!" You came, feeling him release inside you not long after.  
You slowly picked your head up from the table and turned around, feeling his cock slip out of you again.  
John immediately kissed you, pulling you flush against him.  
The kiss was slow and gentle, and when you broke apart you couldn't keep the shy grin off your face.  
"Happy anniversary?" you said, almost sure of yourself.  
John laughed, his thumbs stroking circles on your sides underneath the costume.  
"Yeah, wow, that's way better than what I got you. That was incredible."  
You blushed, pulling your dress back up to cover your chest as John turned to rustle through the bags.  
"I also got you some checkered shirts, but I figured you'd like this part better," you said, adjusting yourself.  
"Thanks, love." He pulled out a box with some ribbon and crude wrapping paper.  
"I tried," he mumbled.  
You unwrapped the gift to find your absolute favorite movie series, the Avengers, with signatures from the cast on the box.  
"Holy- holy shit, John," you breathed. "How... how did you get these??"  
"Chris Evans turned out to be a huge fan of Last Week Tonight and so I asked him for a favor." John was grinning at the expression on your face. "So I take it you're pleased?"  
"Of course I fucking am!" you exclaimed, inspecting Scarlett Johansson's beautiful signature. "You're amazing."  
"I'm glad you like it," he said, a cute little smile on his face. "In case you didn't think it was romantic enough, I also bought you these."  
He pulled a bouquet of roses from the bag and held them out to you.   
"Happy anniversary, (Y/N)," he murmured. "Um, do you want to move in? With me? I guess you could have figured that out, but, um. How about it?"  
"John," you whispered, setting down the box you were holding. "Of course."  
You pushed past the roses to hug him tightly, burying your face in his chest.  
His arms wrapped around you and you could feel the crinkle of the bag on the roses and he held you.  
He kissed the top of your head.  
"I love you, (Y/N)."  
"I love you, too."  
You stayed like that for a moment and then you stiffened. John noticed and tilted your chin to look directly at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
You flushed. "Um, there's come dripping down my leg."  
"Oh, right," John mumbled. "Shit. Let's get you cleaned up."  
He put the roses on the kitchen counter and scooped you up in his arms, carrying you to the bedroom.  
"John, this is the bedroo-" you stopped as you noticed he had another erection.  
"Oh my god, seriously?"  
"The maid costume always gets me," he muttered. "Just one more time?"  
You giggled and snuggled against his chest. "Yes, master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin sin sin no matter what


End file.
